


Argument (prompt by @jordans.pancakes)

by statuesquue



Category: The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni
Genre: F/M, she's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuesquue/pseuds/statuesquue
Summary: Chapters 3 & 4 were completed mostly by @Hallo_Phoenix
Relationships: Kaiden James/Alexandra Jennings
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallisto_eliades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallisto_eliades/gifts).



> Chapters 3 & 4 were completed mostly by @Hallo_Phoenix

Oh, she was in a bad mood.

"No. Way. In. Hell." Alex spat out from clenched teeth.

"Alex," placated Kaiden, his tone revealing that he, too, was on the verge of breaking.

"Don't 'Alex' me, Kaiden. Did I not make myself clear? I am NOT going back to Freya." She all but screamed this last bit, her frayed temper rising at each word that was said.

"Why, Alex?! Why?!?!" Kaiden shouted, his anger getting the best of him.

"Do you even know? Would you even care?" Alex asked, hissing in her fury.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he moved closer.

"What, Alex? Why?"

She took a deep breath, and answered, "Whenever I go to Freya, I see their deaths all over again."

Kaiden didn't need to know who she meant by 'their'.

"Niyx. Lady Mystique. William. Skyla. But not just them.

My parents too."

He sucked in a breath. How had he not known her parents had been killed?

Instinctively, he moved closer. "Alex," he breathed.

"No!" she hissed, her mood suddenly changing. "Go away!"

Slowly, oh so slowly, he did- and then Alex was in his face.

Her words were quiet, but that didn't make them any less hurtful.

"You know what? The reason I stayed here was because I had people that could make me forget.

But now I just feel worse.

I wish I had never come to Medora. Never enrolled at Akarnae. Never been in Epsilon Combat.

Never met you.

You know, I've been wondering how much shit wouldn't have happened if I hadn't met you."

She spat the last few words in his face, and strode away.

"Alex, wait!" Kaiden cried, jogging after her.

But it was too late.

She was gone.

A/N: This is a prompt from @jordans.pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: this chapter includes more language than the one before

Shit. Oh, he was in such deep, unending shit.

Kaiden paced restlessly around the Rec Room, debating whether or not to follow Alex. Of course he wanted to, but he didn't think Alex would want him around.

He opened his mouth as Jordan and D.C. came strolling past, then shut it again, not wanting to trouble them with his Alex problems.

But Jordan had seen the movement, and pulled D.C. over. "Hey, man. Have you seen Alex lately?"

Kaiden hid a smile. That was Jordan- so concerned about his best friend. His smile disappeared as he recalled how Alex had stormed off.

He shook his head, realising that Jordan and D.C. were still waiting. "I saw her once, this morning. Haven't seen her lately." Kaiden thought about telling them about their argument, but decided against it. Alex might not want this shared.

"Okay, then." This time it was D.C. who answered, linking her arm with Jordan's. "Tell us if she says anything, 'kay?"

Something flashed in his peripheral vision- he might've dismissed it if he hadn't noted its colour, the exact same as Alex's hair.

Kaiden nodded his head mutely in answer, his mind spinning. It couldn't have been her .... could it?

All he had seen was a glimpse of long brown hair. Should he risk it?

"See you guys, then," he answered, before dashing off in the direction he had seen her.

Hoping against hope that his glimpse proved right, he full-out sprinted around a corner- and saw her.

Leaning against the wall, hair flipped casually over a shoulder, arms crossed, her red-rimmed eyes the only sign of how upset she was.

"I was wondering when you would come."

Her voice was quiet, full of pain and anguish and raw emotion, the kind of voice that made Kaiden want to protect her from the world.

"I had to," he answered just as softly, battling the desire to scoop her in his arms. "I never would've forgiven myself otherwise."

"Then why didn't you follow me?"

The question was barely audible, but even Kaiden could hear the amount of suffering in it.

"I figured you might want some... space." All he could muster. The only reason he had.

She laughed. It was such a harsh sound, so different then the laugh of the Alex he knew, that he started.

"Of course you did. Of course you didn't give a fuck about what I went through, about what I had to face when I Called up that door."

Every word that Alex spoke was laced with venom, tinged with menace and dipped in anger.

He hated himself, hated how he hadn't known, hadn't even tried to find out what had been the start of that argument.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't know."

A poor excuse.

"You didn't know? Well, let me tell you." Her voice was sarcastic yet pained as she began her tirade.

"Skyla. Watching her die? It was the first death caused because of me. I was broken inside. I hadn't known her that well, but it hit me like a blow."

There was undisguised grief in her eyes, and raw pain described on her face.

"Then it was William, Bear's dad. I watched him die, unable to do anything about it. I heard his final words to his son, words that no one but me and Bear heard. And you know what those words were? I love you."

She was struggling to hold in her tears now, but her cheeks were still flushed with rage.

"Lady Mystique. My teacher, who I trusted - I watched Aven kill her using Vae'varka. Her death is on my head."

Tears were trailing their way down Alex's cheeks, but she ignored them as she continued to speak with vehemence.

"Niyx. My protector, my guardian, my friend. Died. Stabbed with Vae'varka, I was unable to save him. And do you know what he said? I always knew I would die for you." She swallowed a sob. "Do you know why I always use Fletcher's medicines, not laendra, which is so much more effective? Because they failed me- they failed him."

She was crying unashamedly now, but still managed to force her words out.

"My parents. My loving, beautiful parents- killed just to spite me. As if they were nothing. As if they meant nothing. Gone, in a blink of an eye. A simple slice across the throat ended them- but only after Aven" here she spat his name "tortured them ruthlessly."

Kaiden tried to swallow past the lump in his throat- how had she kept it together, when her whole world was crashing down around her?

"And every time I go back to Freya, there is something inside me that mocks me, saying, You know what? You could've saved them, saved Medora if only you had stayed here. And that's what kills me, whenever I go back there."

She stopped quite abruptly, mainly because of the heartbreaking sobs that were being wrenched from her. Unable to take it anymore, Kaiden rushed forward and gathered her in his arms. Alex cried her heart out onto his shoulder, and Kaiden patted her back in reassurance.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Alex." Kaiden murmured over and over, stroking her hair.

She mutely nodded in acceptance, still heartbroken over the grief dealt to her.

They continued to hold each other like that, until it was time for curfew.


	3. Chapter 3

This is what happened in Chapter 1 when Alex went back to Freya. 

Alex's running leap through the Door brought her back exactly where she wanted to be.

Or, rather, not be.

In some ways, she was glad she had come back to her home in Oregon- it was one of the last places she had happy memories.

But it was also where the feelings hit her hardest.

Taunting her over and over until she'd finally break.

Alex stood out on the porch overlooking the ocean, the tears from her fight with Kaiden drying on her cheeks. Her anger had cooled slightly, but it was still there, waiting. Waiting to attack her again. She calmed her breaths. Counted them. Knew that her parents would never breathe again. Their breaths had been numbered. Hers were not yet. But how would she know when her death would arrive?

Alex turned away from the lapping waves, opening the door. As she stepped through, a wave of memories overcame her, each one hitting a more painful spot than the last.

She could've navigated the house with her eyes closed. Instead, she stared at each detail, each bit of furniture as she wandered through the house- as if she could burn each room into her memory so she'd forever remember what her home had been like. As if her parents hadn't died yet.

Her bedroom door loomed above her and before she knew what she was doing- she opened the door.

She immediately wanted to get out.

Her room hadn't changed at all really- apart from a few small extra belongings she'd brought from Medora and hadn't put back.

She pulled back the covers of her bed and plopped down, sinking into the mattress. The bed, she noted with surprise, was clean- no dust. Her parents must've cleaned her room at least once before. After she left. She didn't know.

Opening the wardrobe, she found herself groping for a swimsuit. She realised she wanted to swim- out in the ocean where she felt free- felt like nothing and no one could control her future.

She instantly pulled it out, stripped, and tugged on the smooth material.

She turned and stared at herself in the mirror.

How long ago had she stood in front of this mirror?

She could see the change in her appearance over time. She imagined herself- a girl who had no worries other than the newness of The International Exchange Academy. Twirling in front the mirror. And then remembered that her future was controlled. She couldn't do those kind of things anymore.

Alex hurried outside- away from the emptiness that had settled onto the house like a storm cloud. She dared not peek into her parents bedroom. That would be too much.

She shivered in the cold winter air as she hurried down the all-too-familiar path towards the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy!

(also this picks up from Chap 3, when she went back to Freya. So the order of the chapters (chronologically) are 1, 3, 4, 2)

The moment the icy cold water touched her warm skin, Alex wanted to jerk back and just vanish. But she forced herself to keep wading out into the freezing waves, gritting her teeth and feeling her blood turn to ice.

She could endure the cold. She would, after all the things she had gone through. This was nothing. Nothing.

Step after step through the icy waves, the currents pushing against her hips. She forced herself onwards.

She looked down into the watery depths. She could almost see shapes moving through the water, shapes that looked like people.

There. That... that looked like Niyx.

The water-shape wavered as Niyx seemed to form. Then it- no, his mouth moved and he spoke. "You're a riot to be around, kitten.Like a one-stop entertainment shop."

Blinking back sudden tears, Alex looked away, out to the horizon. When she looked back, she saw Lady Mystique smiling calmly at her. "Cryptic is as cryptic does."

Now with tears threatening to spill over, Alex frantically looked over to another patch of sea, knowing that she must be going crazy- or hallucinating, and there was Kaiden.

She almost ran towards the water-shape, then stopped as he moved his mouth too and said in a teasing voice, "The night I almost kissed you? The night you almost kissed me? The night we almost kissed each other? Yes, I think I know the night you're referring to."

Now full-on sobbing, Alex stumbled towards the shape of Kaiden smiling, but just as she reached it, he faded away, lost in the water.

And then there was Jordan. He grinned at her, and spoke. "You did it, Alex. You saved me. Just like you promised."

She turned away, tears streaming down her face, and spotted Bear. He winked at her. "I'm a charmer." Alex choked a laugh out, still crying. She saw Dix next, standing next to her parents. "We'll always be by your side, Alex."

She fell to her knees in the shallow waves. Someone held a hand out to help her up. Alex looked up.

It was herself.

Alexandra Rose Jennings smiled and said, "Never forget that you are stronger than you realise and more capable than you could ever imagine."

She was needed.

They all needed her.

Alex reached out to grasp her own hand, and was hauled to her feet, the waves sloshing around. As she stared into her own eyes, she felt a sense of serenity enter her and Alex gave a little smile.

The water-shape that was Alex nodded and lifted a hand, and she responded by lifting her own hand up and fitting it into the water-shape's palm, their fingers curling around each other's. The image of herself seemed to be waiting for her to say something as they joined hands, staring at her seriously.

And she knew what she had to say, what she had to remind herself.

Alex swallowed and whispered, "Never forget that you are stronger than you realise and more capable than you could ever imagine."

The water-shape smiled and a sudden breeze swirled around them and the water danced. "You are stronger than you realise, Alexandra Rose Jennings. Now snap to it." The last part was said with a wink. Alex smiled back and watched the wind waft the watery image away into the air, the hand that was holding hers slowly washing away, and only when it was completely faded did she blink and look towards the horizon.

She was once again alone.

What was she doing, having a swim? She needed to go back to Medora. Medora needed her.

Head held high, Alex waded out of the water, lips quivering but back straight.

She opened up a door, her breath quickening in anticipation, knowing that she was going back to where she belonged... and walked straight into Kaiden.

For a moment the worry on their faces was reflected and Kaiden's eyes bored into hers. Alex stood and calmly stared at him back, letting his stare envelope her.

"I knew you'd come back," Kaiden said softly, breaking the silence, moving forwards and letting the palm of his hand brush against her cheek. "You've been crying," he added, looking worried, seeing her red eyes.

"I- I'm alright," Alex responded, breathing in and letting the air back out. "Just got some things sorted."

Kaiden sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her shoulders. "You can tell me what's wrong, you know. I won't tell anyone else if that's what you want, and I will respect your opinion."

"I know. I trust you. I just had to make sure I knew what I was going to do. But I think I understand now. About... everything."

Kaiden nodded and scanned her face for any signs of depression or guilt, and found none. "Thank you. About the trust part. I know how hard it is to trust people. And... I'm glad you understand what you were thinking about before."

Alex wrapped her hands around his chest and hugged him, wiping away fresh tears of gratitude behind his back so he couldn't see.

"I can hear your sniffles," Kaiden teased as she pulled back. Giggling, Alex wiped them away and smiled. "Thanks, Kaiden. Sometimes I'm a big pain in the ass to you, yet you're always still there for me."

When their laughing ceased, Alex found herself staring at Kaiden for a long while, then leaned towards him and placed her hands around his neck, and then moved her head down until they were both sharing the same air. She tried to focus on his blue eyes, which were still open, but she found herself flicking her eyes down to his lips every few seconds. "I think I really like you," she whispered, then closed the distance and pressed her lips against his.

Her thoughts were as clear as day as he responded by placing his hands on her waist and kissing her back. She felt calm and at ease, as if it wasn't the first time she'd kissed someone, and that someone being Kaiden...

Eventually as she came back up for air, he rested his forehead against hers and she laughed breathlessly. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" She murmured.

Kaiden responded by capturing her lips with his again, and then broke their kiss and mumbled, "I think I rather like kissing you."

"Did someone just say 'kissing'?" A loud, very well-known voice broke their silence. Two voices simultaneously shushed the first one and Alex couldn't help bursting into laughter. Seconds later, Bear, Jordan (who was smiling cheekily) and Dix, walked into view and Alex ran to hug them. She was home, in Medora, with her friends and a (possible) relationship with Kaiden, and the people who she had loved as a living person and would cherish memories of them as dead, would remain with her forever, making her a stronger, more capable person.

~

"Never forget that you are stronger than you realise and more capable than you could ever imagine," the watery image of Alex rose up in her dreams and whispered.

Alex turned over in her sleep with a smile on her face. 

finis.

CREDS TO @HalloPhoenix FOR BASICALLY WRITING ALL OF THIS! TYSM, LOVE YA!


End file.
